Livestock trailers are used for transporting livestock from one location to another. For example, when transporting a horse, a livestock trailer may be used to transport a horse to a barn or other facility. Some livestock trailers have an open carrying area where the horses are placed and face frontwards in the trailer. Each respective horse is then haltered to a support within the trailer. This has the disadvantage of allowing the horses to comingle in the carrying area.
Still other trailers have divided stalls in the carrying area. In order to maximize carrying capacity, while minimizing trailer dimensions, a reverse slant stall system has been developed in which horses are held in stalls that are formed from dividers extending at an angle relative to the outer walls of the trailer and thus minimizing the trailer width required. Portable divider walls may be placed between adjacent horses in order to form a stall for each respective horse. In this arrangement, there is typically a tack storage area in the rearmost portion of the trailer where saddles, bridles, and other tack are stored. This tack storage area reduces the amount of opening space for the rear doors and thereby limits the space in which the horse can exit the trailer.
A need therefore exists for a method or solution that addresses these disadvantages.